Life With Out Phoebe
by ubLs8776
Summary: Cole has gone crazy ever since he lost the love of his life. When he got everything back on track the first thing he thought about was revenge. Phoebe is about to go thrugh everything He went though just because he lost her.
1. When Life Comes Crashing Down

Life With Out Phoebe Chapter One- When life comes crashing down.  
  
Disclaimer: Not Mine Better Not Sue!  
  
The Halliwell household was glowing through the night. Paige "Piper, blow him up!" Piper "I can't!" Phoebe "Do something or our asses are screwed!" Piper ". Paige orb us out!"  
  
When Paige was about to orb out, Cole shimmered in and with a wave of his hand he threw The Charmed Ones out of their orb and hit them against the wall. Paige was hit against the wall very badly and is unconscious.  
  
Piper ran to Paige's lifeless body and said while tears started to form, "Paige wake up!" Phoebe turned to Cole and said coldly, "You sick bastard." Cole just smirked and waved his hands which send a distracted Piper into the knife the demon was holding. Phoebe was shocked! Phoebe started to yell angrily, Leo, Leo!!!! When Leo orbed in Cole summoned a darklighter. The darklighter shot Leo in the knee. Leo fell to the ground. Phoebe was terrified. She started to cry. No one can help her now and she was all alone.  
  
Before Cole shimmered out, "Oh Phoebe, have fun cleaning up my mess!" he smirked and shimmered out.  
  
`·.¸¸.·´¯`·._.·´¯`·.¸¸..·´¯`·._.·´¯`·.¸¸..·´¯`·._.·´¯`·.¸¸..·´¯`·._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ..·´¯`·._.·´¯`·.¸¸..·´¯`·._.·´¯`·.¸¸.  
  
Cole shimmered in to the penthouse. His plan has succeeded. If he has nothing to live for then so will Phoebe. Cole said to himself gladly, "Your about to go through everything I went through when I lost my will to live and the only thing that I had in my life..you.  
  
Author's Note: Hello readers, I hope you like the story so far. I am planning to stick to this story. Please review this and if you can't, can you please send me an email review. This is my address, bubbless32@hotmail.com. What you think about my story is really important to me. If I don't get reviews I just ditch the story and don't continue to write it because I think no one in the world is even reading it. 


	2. Only Solution

Life Without Phoebe  
  
Chapter Two- Only Solution  
  
Disclaimer: Not Mine Better Not Sue!  
  
Phoebe was crying. Everyone she loved and cared were dying. She had nothing to live for anymore. She killed her family. The people she can always depend on. But they are gone now what was she suppose to do? Sit here and watch them fight for their life until they get to weak and just give up and die. She has tried everything even time traveling to try and change this but it was hopeless. Finally, she knew the only thing she can do was go to Cole. He can sore of heal, since he healed himself when she stabbed him with the letter opener. Phoebe knew there wasn't much time left. She got up; grab her jacket and her car keys. She got in the car and zoomed out of the parking lot.  
  
When she got to the penthouse, she froze. What was she going to say? She couldn't just go hey Cole! How are you? Oh can you heal my sisters and Leo? She had decided that the only way she can convince him to heal them was to give him the only thing he wanted.  
  
Then elevator dinged when she reached the penthouse. She saw Cole standing by the window. She knew he was thinking about something because he is looking out at the city. The city inspires him a lot. He has law documents all spread out on the table. He was working on a specific one. It was something about a murder trial. She knew because in big fat red letters it said on the top of the page MURDER TRIAL.  
  
Finally Cole spoke. "Phoebe, why are you here?" He said with a concerned expression. "You know why I am here" Phoebe replied looking at the marble floor. "Actually, I don't." He told her. "You killed my sisters and Leo! You know they are going to die, you know I can't save them, and you did it anyway to make my life a living hell!" Phoebe yelled back at him with tears in her eyes. "Well how you think my life was when you left me because you kept accusing me for everything another demon did and you accused me for being evil." Cole yelled back. "I-I-I am willing to come back to you if you heal my sisters and Leo.  
  
Author's Note: Hope you like the second chapter! Please Review! 


End file.
